Plum Blossom Center of the Rose Garden
by 10868letsgo
Summary: A foreign girl came from the land of China. She stumbled upon the King of England and she didn't realized that she lecture the king himself! Now she enters the service of Queen Catherine of Aragon and she impress many men in court when she display a fighting style to stop an attacker. How will she played the Game when the history is changing, it's course of England.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tudors.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Méihuā that is the name she had lived by since the moment she could remember. Méihuā means plum blossom from her foreign land called China. She is traveling to a place called England.

She left her old life behind. The order of Black Lotus was not a perfect childhood that she had grown up. But it was warring era it was either that or starving on the street.

She had to leave that organization behind. Since she can't go back there because after the whole war is over; they wanted to clean up China by killing innocents people. She betrayed them by sale out to the Emperor and the Emperor army came and set the whole place on fire.

However, she knew that there some still out there. They are watching and waiting to kill her in retribution and betrayal of sold them out to the Emperor.

"Welcome come to England!"

She is carrying her Dao sword that is strapped on her back and a long, rectangle luggage she is carrying with her. It is filled with clothes, but it is filled with Emperor's gold that he gave her in gratitude.

She simply asked it the people can fit the reward in her luggage that she will humbly accept with no regrets.

Méihuā hopes that this is a place to start over.

* * *

 **Méihuā looks like 9f9585a5f58fe492e447a89e1f0cb7ac.**

 **I hope you like this start. Also, consider who shall she paired off with. I look forward to your comments and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Yet some men say in many parts of England that King Arthur is not dead, but had by the will of our Lord Jesus into another place; and men say that he shall come again, and he shall win the holy cross."-Thomas Malory_

* * *

 **I don't own Tudors.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Méihuā is taking a stroll around the ships markets. She is quite amazed how different this place can be.

"Young Lady, would you like to have this perfume it's a guarantee!"

"Peaches! We have whole supplies of Peaches!"

She went passed many stalls.

"Excuse me; do you know where could I found the other towns?" She asked in perfect English.

"Aye, lass," The kind fisherman pointed his finger in the upwards out of the markets. "Just go towards the upwards and keep heading up towards the road. You'll find it there lass."

"Thank you," She handed him a Sapphire Gemstone that is the size of her hand. The Kind fisherman is speechless. It's a least she could do for him.

"God bless you," He said to her in awe. Now the Fisherman can finally give girls the wedding they deserve and pay off his debts.

She went to the upwards and found the road that the kind fisherman said it would be. Méihuā decided to sing a little song.

 _Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's_

 _The little old bird woman comes_

 _In her own special way to the people she calls_

 _Come, buy my bags full of crumbs_

 _Come feed the little birds, show them you care_

 _And you'll be glad if you do_

 _Their young ones are hungry_

 _Their nests are so bare_

 _All it takes is tuppence from you_

 _Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_

 _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

 _"Feed the birds, " that's what she cries_

 _While overhead, her birds fill the skies_

 _All around the cathedral the saints and apostles_

 _Look down as she sells her wares._

 _Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling_

 _Each time someone shows that he cares_

 _Though her words are simple and few_

 _Listen, listen, she's calling to you_

 _"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

 _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

 _Though her words are simple and few_

 _Listen, listen, she's calling to you_

 _"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_

 _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

NEIGH!

Horses block her path and nearly ran her over. She dodged them, but fallen in a river.

SPALSH!

"My God, Harry!"

Someone came off of his horse and pull Méihuā out of the rivers.

"Cough, Cough, What cough the hell?"

Méihuā coughs and try to calm down her throat. "I think these are her luggage and sword?" One of Harry's friends looked at her sword with curiosity.

She shakes her head like a wet dog and stood up quickly to get her things.

Méihuā took back her stuff without a word.

"My lady," One man they called Harry reach out to her.

"Next time look where you're going," Méihuā spoke to him like a mother is lecturing her son for something she did not approve. "Báichī (Idiot)"

She went to this Harry character and slapped in the back of the head and continues onto the road without looking back.

She continues the stroll to her destination.

* * *

Back to Henry the 8th.

Henry gapped at this foreign woman had just said to him. She even hit him at the back of his head! His friends are laughing at this sight.

"Well, looks like she does not realize that she talk to our king that way." Brandon laughs along with others.

"Or hit him like she is his mother." Laughter became stronger that made them hold their stomach in their arms.

Henry glared at them. How dare she! He is the King of England and should be demand respect even from a foreign woman!

"Are you finished?"

Brandon smiled and said, "My apology, your grace, but we should be heading back to the Castle."

"Yes, lets." Henry growled as he went to his horse.

He doubts that he will see her again! But then again, God often make miracles happened even to Kings.

* * *

 **I hope this meet your expectations and read this. Give me reviews and comments.**

 **The song came from Mary Poppins (1964) 'Feed the birds song.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't Tudors.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Méihuā walked on the road as she continues on her journey. She huffs and felt that she may have to double back. She facepalms herself that she didn't even ask for any other directions.

"Ugh," She groaned in her hand.

This just wasn't her day. It took her a little longer then she thought. But she made it!

Méihuā is finally to enter a town and she saw up at the castle.

"My, oh my." She said in a pleased tone.

She simply continues walking and saw magnificent buildings. The church that she heard from their Cristian God is quite remarkable. She has heard many of her followers back at China who became one after they betrayed their groups to the Emperor.

She is curious about this God. Was he this merciful being or benevolent one?

She is not sure.

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Méihuā turned at saw two strong horses are pulling a carriage at a fast rate with no rider. Judging by what is happening the carriage of out of control.

She quickly went to the rope where the church bells out and pulled out of her sword and cut it.

SWISH!

The ropes pulled fast inhuman paced. She grabbed hold to the fast rope to pulled herself up and ran on the roof.

She jumped roof to roof. Her eyes kept back and forth from runaway carriage and roofs.

People are jumping out of the way and some are screaming 'HELP!'

' _There!'_ thought Méihuā had jumped onto the coaches' seat and struggled to reach the reins of the horses. She did not notice the looked from the people in surprise and worried that a person just jumped from the roof and to the carriage as a cat would.

"Come on! Come on…." She hissed to grabbed them.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone in the crowd shouted as she saw they were headed to crash the church.

Someone like a monk. Signed his cross and prayed.

This person was crazy! That is what nearly everyone is thinking.

Méihuā almost there and…

* * *

Henry and his friends jog their horses back home.

"Come on, Harry," Brandon said to him 30 times.

"You can't say to admit that it was pretty funny."

Henry was about to give a remarked until a guard shouted, "Your Grace!"

Henry turned and called out, "Speak man! What is it?"

"It is the Queen!" The guard gave his report.

Henry and his friends looked scared.

"What has happened, speak man! I command you, damnit!" Henry grows anxious and angry with worries.

"There was a carriage incident. The horses were out of control and the I have already men arrested the coach rider of suspicious of harming Queen Catherine and Princess Mary."

Henry did let the man finished as he rode his horse hard.

The people tried to follow Henry, but he has gotten ahead start.

' _Please let them be alright! Oh God have mercy!'_

"It's the King! The King has returned!" the Steward shouted as Henry did not pause to his horse as he jumped off it. Henry ran to find his wife and daughter.

"Where are they?!" Henry shouted as the courtiers stir clear from his path.

Cardinal Wolsey came forward, "Your Majesty, Thank God you had come. They are in Queen Chambers."

Henry rush forward and bang opened the door.

"Henry," Queen Catherine was sitting on her chair. He came forward in relief.

"Thank God, Catherine. Are you alright?" Henry held her hands and kissed them in relief.

"We are fine." Catherine smiled graciously to her husband.

"What has happened, my love?" Her husband questioned his queen.

"Well, it has happened quite quickly…." Queen Catherine started off her tale.

* * *

 _Queen Catherine was taking her time off to spend time with her daughter Princess Mary.  
_

 _"Have a safe journey your grace, princess." The Coachman bowed his head as he opened the door for them.  
_

" _Thank you," Queen answered curtly._

 _She decided to spend time with her daughter, Mary. To get away from the bitter taste of Henry's affairs again.  
_

 _She wants to know why God took all her children away before God had decided to call them back.  
_

 _She and her daughter took their seat as the carriage began moving._

 _It was nice and peaceful. Until….  
_

 _BANG!_

 _Her daughter screams at the gunshot. Catherine held onto her daughter in case someone was aiming for their lives.  
_

 _Catherine watches the coachman jumped out of his seat and the horses gone wild.  
_

 _She did not know how long that she closed her eyes and prayed to God to spare Mary._

 _The carriage made a jumpy stop._

 _Catherine dared opens her eyes and looked around._

" _Mama," Mary called her._

" _Oh Mary," Catherine praised God as she kissed her daughter's head. People are gathering around amazed and wanted to know how this could happen._

" _Make way! Make way!" A guard came and opened the door._

" _Your majesty, Are you well?" The captain questioned her as she held herself to get out of her carriage with Mary in her arms._

" _What happened?"_

 _Queen Catherine had to know. If her or Mary's lives are endangered somehow.  
_

 _"We are looking into it, However," They turned and saw a young woman with an Asian background. Her hands are bleeding and are being tended by the nuns.  
_

 _"It would seem that this young foreigner went as far as to try and save your lives, your grace."  
_

 _Queen Catherine was surprised yet appalled that this heathen girl has saved the life of a Queen and Catholic one.  
_

 _She wants to know more about this girl._

" _Bring that girl with us." Queen Catherine orders the captain._

* * *

Henry heard Queen Catherine's tale.

He will have to investigate very thoroughly.

"I am glad that you are both alright." Henry bowed his head.

"By your leave, my king."

"Of course, my queen." Henry left to see this young girl who had just save the life of Queen Catherine and Mary.

"Your majesty," More answered as they enter the room where this savior kept.

Méihuā waited for them to enter. She wonders if they kept her prisoner or suspect.

The door clicked opened and she gasps.

"YOU!" She shouted as she remembers that rude person.

Henry surprised and shouted, "You…!"

More looked at both of them in confusion, "I take it that you two met before?"

Oh, they met alright.

Just not a good impression.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy that chapter and bring in reviews. Enjoy my rest of the stories.**

 **Knightfall princess of Scotland**

 **Lapis Lazuli of Casterly Rock**

 **The shadow Queen**

 **Where the Sea can Sing**

 **Winchester of Wizardly World**

 **Red Raven**

 **King of the North**


End file.
